Lonely Along The Way
by NikNoteMadness
Summary: After becoming a sex slave for a man with too much power, Sasuke thought he was going to spend the rest of his life being used. That is, until he is rescued and finds love in the most unexpected person. Mpreg...Full summary inside. AU/AR
1. Meeting The Master

**Lonely Along the Way**

Real Summary: Being sold off into slavery at a very young age, Sasuke knows hard work and true loneliness all too well. Recently deemed old enough for "other tasks", he is sold off to Orochimaru, a much-feared king, to be his personal sex slave. Along the way, he comes to know a wealthy merchant and finds love for the first time. Even if that love turns out to be for his older brother whom he didn't know existed before then. Complications soon arise when Sasuke falls ill. Further inspection reveals that Sasuke has become pregnant! Regardless, the two plan their escape and the only thing standing in their way is a certain snake charmer...

Request fic/collaboration for Zena! Muah! Love you baby!  
Warning: Rated MatureAdult ++ for Rape (slight) bondage, Strong language, Master/Slave complex, violence and Mpregnancy.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter I  
Meeting The Master

He always knew he was a slave. Taken away from his family at a young age, he knew he was destined for a life of pain. Cleaning walls, feeding animals, and working out in the fields. He grew up alone, or practically so. He was first raised in a place where four hundred other boys lived. They all waited to be sold to the highest bidder. He could remember that place like it was the last thing he could see. Number 276 he was. Number 276 and there was nothing that separated him from the other boys.

Now, bought and sold a dozen times over, he was in a dark cell hanging from the wall by chains. His feet weren't touching the floor and the cool draft of the cellar pricked his naked body. Sasuke, only a mere twelve-year-old, had been passed around from place to place. This was the life he knew. Working all day and barely sleeping at night because of the harsh cold.

This place he was in now, this dirt-encrusted cell with no hope to ever be cleaned, was where he had been for the last two days and nights. Five other boys his age were hanging along the wall beside him. They had heard rumors that they were too old and too worthless to work anymore, so they were going to be beheaded in the morning. Sasuke didn't talk to them nor did he listen. If this was his day to die then he would just go happily while the other pitiful pussy boys cried for their mothers and fathers that had sold them for a piece of bread.

Night fell quickly while they hung there. Some of the boys were actually talking and a couple of them were trying not to cry. Sasuke looked up at the door to the cell as a tall man in all black opened the gate. All the boys stopped talking as the man walked inside. He was an evil looking man with a toothpick in his mouth. He was whistling and he was carrying an axe in his hand. Behind him two other men looking just like him came in with some rope in their hands.

"It's your lucky day boys. Someone finally wants your worthless bodies. You'll like it where you're headed." The man laughed darkly as he started to unchain them all. One of the boys was panicking and tried to run as he was freed. The man simply tripped him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Either you go quietly or I get to chop off your pretty little head." He threw the boy back against the stone wall and the other men hurried to tie his hands. The rope linked all the boys together and they walked in a line.

Sasuke was last, slightly shorter than the other boys and the only one with dark hair and pale skin. But most importantly, unlike the others, Sasuke was seemingly clean. His hands weren't blistered and his body wasn't poisoned from the sun. While the other boy's faces seemed to permanently have dirt stuck to them, Sasuke face was porcelain white. He didn't have cuts all over his chest or back. He had the most beautiful black eyes and his hair fell gently in his face.

The tall man lingered behind Sasuke and drooled over him. He even managed to put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to make him walk faster. Sasuke just ignored him and kept moving. He was completely oblivious to the man's actual lusting.

The boys were forced in a small carriage and taken away. They sat in the back of that carriage for days. Two days, three days, four days. Sasuke lost count as the hunger pains got to him. On the fifth day they stopped and ate. Sasuke was given an apple; a fairly large one at that. He held it and saved it as the other boys ate the fruit they were given. Sasuke was smarter. He didn't know when their next meal would be so he kept his close.

By the sixth day Sasuke had accidentally eaten his apple. He couldn't take it anymore but he was in luck, to say the least. They had reached a small village where a large castle resided. The village was busy with workers, most of which were women. Sasuke eyed them as they passed. He saw no boy's like him out in the fields. Instead they were all playing in the trees and running around.

His eyes were envious and he glared at the children as they played. One of them stopped as the carriage passed him. He looked at Sasuke and his happiness fell to almost nothing. Sasuke frowned as he tried to figure out what the boy was looking at. Said boy pointed to the castle and then pointed at Sasuke. He took a deep breath and shook his head. Sasuke looked towards the castle. It just seemed like some regular old haunted palace.

"_You won't like it_."

Sasuke shook his head and looked at the boy. He could have sworn he heard the boy say something but he wasn't sure. He looked harder but he must have been too hungry to think straight. All of a sudden the boy had vanished. Sasuke looked around but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Now he knew it, he was definitely hallucinating.

* * *

Sasuke and the other five boys were forced into an area where gallons of cold water was poured over them. They were scrubbed down by several women and then sent inside the front doors of the massive castle. Sasuke stumbled as his wet body dripped on the red carpet of the front room. They were ushered through the palace and ended up in a very dark room where the walls were stone and they couldn't see the ceiling since it was so high. They stood under a skylight where only they could been seen in the dark. A few feet ahead of them a single candle was on.

The men that had brought them here immediately bowed. The boys all followed their lead and knelt down quickly as well. Some of them were afraid and some of them were sick to their stomachs. Sasuke, who had never had a problem with fear or holding his lunch, was now both.

"Orochimaru-sama, we have arrived and brought what you have asked of our village. Please accept any of these boys as a token of our appreciation. It is our King's wish that you might even take them all, to…do as you like with them." The man corrected his posture when he heard a light laugh.

"I'm grateful." A voice from the other side of the room was full of lust and the venom was practically dripping from his mouth. Sasuke listened carefully as he got chills down his spine. Would he really be working for a King? Or someone of a high rank? Did that mean they weren't going to be killed?

He didn't have time to answer his mind's questions as a tall and slender man appeared in front of them. He had long black hair that flowed over his shoulders and his eyes were golden. Sasuke had never seen anyone like him before. He was surprised at the man's features but he didn't show a lick of emotion on his face.

The man looked at them all as he stood in front of them. He looked to Sasuke and then back at the boy on the other end. He decided to skip Sasuke and go for the other boys first.

"Tell me your name." Orochimaru cooed as he touched the boy's face gently. The tone in his voice was like candy mixed in deadly poison. It almost made you too afraid to look at him but too intrigued to actually look away. The boy he was talking to just stared as he shook from the cold. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, he fell to his knees and then completely passed out. The rope around his hands pulled the boy to next him and he too fell to his knees.

Orochimaru knelt down in front of him. "Then you will tell me your name." His smirk was somewhere between '_come on, I can't hurt_ you' and '_you're as good as dead if you talk_.' The boy bit back a growl as Orochimaru put his finger under his chin and lifted it.

"You are male, are you not?" He softly touched the boy's adam's apple but he didn't answer. Orochimaru stood up and left him alone. He was growing impatient but boy number three was different. He didn't fall nor did he agree to keep his mouth closed. When Orochimaru approached him the boy simple revealed his name.

"Sojou." He dropped his head as Orochimaru grinned at him. The man felt through his hair. It was course and he didn't like the way it felt. He gripped the boy's shoulder and bent him back just a little so he could see the scars on his chest.

"Sit." Orochimaru ordered. The boy grateful sat down as the man walked to the next boy and grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them. The boy's lips were thin and slightly bruised but his hair was soft. He had a few scars but nothing too much to annoy the man. The young boy's hands were tied in front of him and he was covering up his un-matured penis. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow.

"Lift your arms," he commanded in a gentle tone. The boy did as he was told and when he lifted his arms the boy next to him was forced to do the same. Orochimaru stood in front of the current boy and grabbed his cock in his hands. He gave it a little grip and stroked it lightly. The boy shuddered as his dick hardened quickly. Orochimaru smiled evilly but this wasn't enough for him.

The last boy before Sasuke shook as the man approached him. Sasuke was even terrified now. What was going to happen to him? What the hell were they here for exactly?

Orochimaru stepped in front of his second to last candidate. "A name for me?" Orochimaru asked as he eyed the boy's body carefully.

"Ruko, sir." He blushed slightly and tried to look away but he had absolutely nowhere to turn. Orochimaru could hear the masculinity in the boy's voice. He was maturing quite fast. His exposed cock was already throbbing and it hadn't even been touched yet. Orochimaru stepped closer to him and put a hand around his neck.

"How old are you, Ruko?" He breathed down the boy's neck as his hand slid between them and proudly pumped on his penis roughly. The boy jerked forward and tried to control himself. Sasuke's eyes were wide and he was quickly trying to untie his hands while he looked away for an exit without getting caught.

"I should be 13 or 14 this year, sir." The boy grunted as his legs began to shake. He slowly started to bring his arms down but Orochimaru hissed at him and he lifted them higher, causing Sasuke's hands to be lifted as well. Sasuke growled to himself, he'd almost gotten the knot undone. Orochimaru calmly let go of Ruko and stepped back as the flush boy panted and his erect cock dripped with precum.

"Stay standing, I like you." Orochimaru said but he was really looking forward to the last boy in the line. The one who had caught his eye from the start. The one with raven hair and dark eyes that were full of something like bitterness and attitude. Orochimaru tilted his head rubbed his nose on Sasuke's cheek. The boy's skin was soft, just like he thought it would be. His hair was silky and his lips were a thick line of pale pink. Orochimaru clenched his jaw as he took a step back and marveled at Sasuke's body.

"Your name-" Orochimaru breathed, "I must know it." He was almost trembling as he tried to keep his hands off Sasuke. The boy just stared at him and dropped his hands since he had forgotten to when the other boy dropped his. The man grabbed Sasuke's hands and raised them back up. He calmly looked down at Sasuke and saw that his dick hadn't even flinched a muscle.

"Will you not tell me your name?" He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and rubbed their hips together. The boy frowned slightly as he felt Orochimaru's bulge beating against the inside of his thigh. Still, Sasuke didn't react to him or say anything. The man thought this was quite amusing and titled Sasuke's head back. He ran his hand along Sasuke's neck as he hungrily let loose his tongue. He chuckled softly as he licked Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'll have you right here in front of everyone." He licked his lips and ran his hands down Sasuke's torso and snatched up his limp member. Sasuke couldn't help but gasp at the feeling. Orochimaru's thumb then stroked the underside of Sasuke's growing erection. Behind the man's pants his own hardness was building. Sasuke's neck began to ache as it hung and he looked up at the ceiling he couldn't see. He screwed his eyes closed as the strange tingling feeling passed over him.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. The boy snapped his body forward and pushed Orochimaru away from him. The man took a hold of the rope around his wrists. He reached his hand out to the man that had escorted the boys there and said man handed Orochimaru a knife. The rope binding Sasuke was cut and he quickly rubbed his wrists as he eyed the door.

Orochimaru rounded his body and stood behind him. He slyly smelled Sasuke's neck and ran a hand down his back. He firmly grabbed the boy's ass and massaged it slowly. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked down at his body. He couldn't stop himself from reacting to that man's touch. He was bent forward just a little as Orochimaru ran a finger over his crack. Sasuke grunted and stepped forward to get away from the man.

Orochimaru seemed to be enjoying the fact that Sasuke was trying to get away from him. He took no time grabbing Sasuke by the arm and forcing him to a near by wall. He made sure Sasuke's chest was pinned up against it before he rested his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"There's so much we could do." He stuck his tongue in Sasuke's ear and the boy struggled to get away. Orochimaru grabbed his ass again and quickly spread his cheeks. Sasuke immediately stopped moving. He could hear the disgusting sound of the man's slight grunts. Orochimaru pulled away a little and wrapped his tongue around his finger. He made sure it was nice and wet before he started reaching for what he wanted. Sasuke held his breath as the slender finger slowly ran up and down his body and then teased his hole. Sasuke could feel the embarrassment building around him but no one dared to stop the man from touching him in every way possible.

Orochimaru was practically drooling as he gradually forced his finger passed Sasuke's pouty tightness and into his untouched body. The boy placed his hands flat on the wall and opened his mouth to cough. Orochimaru fished inside him, thrusting just a little before he pulled his finger out. He turned Sasuke's around and looked him up and down. The boy's delicate cock was now starting to react on its own. The man was proud of himself. His eyes shined brightly in the room as he released his tongue to lick away the tears on Sasuke's face.

"This one goes with me. Dispose of the rest," he said in a small voice. Sasuke clenched his jaw and turned away. He was going to be a slave, and not just any slave but a sex slave. He damned himself and didn't dare turn his eyes to the man in front of him. He was on the verge of breaking down but Orochimaru backed away from him. The man snapped his finger and the other boys were carried out of the room, all of them staring at Sasuke and then looking away when he looked at them.

Two men that were dressed in fine attire came towards Sasuke and whisked him out of the room. He was dragged down several halls and up some stairs to a room somewhere on the west wing of the castle. There the men threw Sasuke in the room and locked him inside. Sasuke stood on the other side of the door and pounded on it a few times. He felt dizzy and he didn't know if he was going to be sick or not.

In the room he was in there was a bed and a dresser. Sasuke found himself sitting on the bed where he wrapped himself up in the covers and laid down. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually been in a bed as comfortable as this one. He rolled over onto his stomach and stared out the window. He was up pretty high and there were bars on the outside of the glass. He wasn't getting out that way.

Sasuke tried to think of another way to escape from the prison but sleep was calling him. He hadn't gotten very much inside the back of that horrible carriage. His only problem was that man downstairs. He was sure if he went to sleep he would wake up and the man would be hovering over him, licking him with his sticky tongue. Sasuke shuddered as he thought about that horrible feeling the man inflicted on him downstairs. He felt more than violated and he couldn't keep his dick from throbbing anymore. Every time he thought about Orochimaru touching him he suddenly got hard again, and not because he liked it. Just because that had been the first time anyone had ever….the first time he had ever…what was this feeling that made him want to reach down and touch himself?

Sasuke dared not even think about it anymore. He wrapped himself up in the covers tighter so he wouldn't be tempted to explore his own body. He didn't know why this was happening. Was it because that distasteful man had made him feel…good? Sasuke rolled over, tossed and turned, then ended up falling on the floor as he fought with his mind to get that out of his head. That hadn't felt good, that was the most horrible experience of his entire life!

But he still wanted to experience that feeling again. The feeling that made him want someone to touch him with their hands. Made him want to touch himself. Unfortunately for him the blanket he had so sparingly wrapped himself up in had fallen to the floor as well. Sasuke was kneeling on the floor with his chest laying on the bed. His body started to ache in his untouched area and he thought about what it would be like if he could just get that sensation in his body again. Without even knowing it, he reached between his legs and grabbed a hold of himself. He paused after he gasped at the fact that it didn't feel the same as when the man had done it.

He quickly let go of himself and jumped back on the bed. He pulled the covers over himself and wrapped up like a little silk worm. He closed his eyes as he wondered what was going to happen to him now. If he couldn't get out of this place then what would become of him? Would he be forced to have that man stick his finger back inside him? Would it get worse than that? Sasuke sighed and just tried to stop thinking about it. Sleep was something he was going to take advantage of.

* * *

It had been two full days and Sasuke was still in that room. Untouched, unheard and going completely insane. He would pace the floor with his most sacred blanket around him. He would bit his nails and think of things to do but after the first day, trying to escape was no longer important. Now he just wanted to breathe the air outside. He'd given up on watching the kids outside play and be free.

Today was a different day though. Sasuke woke up in the afternoon to the sounds of someone unlocking his door. He sat up and pulled the covers up over his chest like he was a scared woman about to be raped by a horny man. He bit on his bottom lip and waited for someone to enter. Someone he hoped wasn't Orochimaru.

The door flew open and a woman walked in. She was carrying a small basket and a pail of water. She dropped the pail near the door and put the basket on his bed. Sasuke stared at her but she didn't say anything. He looked from her to the open door and slowly started to move. He just barely got his foot off the bed when she turned to him.

"He'll be furious if he finds you've gone." That's all she said and put her head back down to dig for whatever she was looking for. She threw Sasuke some loose pants, a washcloth, and then she started to head out. Sasuke hadn't even thought to say anything to her. He just watched her go and close the door. Locking all the locks and then he heard her footsteps leave the hall.

He took a deep breath and graciously put the pants on his body. They were warm and they smelled like the air outside. Sasuke walked over to the window and looked out again. He looked down at the children playing and then his reflection in the glass. He wanted to be outside doing nothing like they were. He was about to attempt breaking the glass when something in the light of the glass caught his eye. Something was behind him.

Sasuke didn't turn around as he tried to pretend nothing was in the room with him. He lowered his eyelids to get a better picture in the reflection of the glass. He jumped back and turned around when he noticed it was that weird boy from a few days ago. The one that had disappeared into thin air. Sasuke wasn't crazy, he knew he saw him this time but once he had turned around, no one was there. He walked over to the small wardrobe against the wall and opened it. Still, nothing.

He fell back on his bed and kicked his feet. Maybe the castle was haunted. He did feel like someone had been watching him sleep for the passed couple of nights. His thought were disturbed when someone knocked on the door loudly.

"Hey kid, breakfast." The door flew open and one of the men that had brought him to the room in the first place was standing there. Sasuke got off the bed and slowly walked out. No matter how much he didn't want another encounter with the man that had made him feel so uncomfortable, he was hungry and couldn't deny his body food when given.

When he exited the room, another man was guarding a door across from his and a third man was waiting by the stairs. Sasuke was escorted to the first floor as he walked in between the two men. They led him into a busy dining room where dozens of other people were. The huge table in the room was packed with gold, iron, silver, and other rare materials. Sasuke stared at the people as they bid for each other's trinkets. He was so preoccupied with staring that he didn't see the man in front of him turn a corner. Sasuke kept walking and ran into someone who was standing near the table.

The boy stumbled back and looked up to excuse himself but bit his tongue. The man who stood in front of him was tall with dark hair. His skin was pale and his eyes were charcoal. He stared down at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke frowned as he turned away.

"Excuse me," he said and started walking the other way. He quickly caught up to the man in front of him while the other trailed behind them, also staring at the table. Sasuke turned the corner but not before he took another look at the mysterious guy he'd run into. He now had his back to Sasuke and was talking to someone else. Sasuke sighed as he kept walking. He didn't know why but there was this untouched feeling going through his body.

* * *

After he was done eating, Sasuke was taken back to his room. He sat on the bed and inhaled deeply. Nothing was happening and he was fairly content.

When night fell Sasuke was still wide awake. He was laying face down on his pillow when his door creaked open. He didn't turn to look and see who it was since he figured it was probably that damn woman again.

No one came in and he heard no sounds. That's when he turned to see his door wide open and no one standing there. The lights from the hall were shining in on him and he was tempted to leave. He sat up and looked harder. Surely someone was there, the door didn't just open all by itself.

Sasuke got off the bed and poked his head out the door. He looked to his left and then to his right. The hall was completely empty and the door across from his was open as well. He quickly stepped out of the room and ran down all the flights of stairs. He turned the corner that was opposite of the kitchen he'd been in earlier but he ended up lost. His bare feet were loud against the marble floors and he grew cold with almost nothing covering his body. He walked calmly through the castle until he came to a long hall he hadn't seen yet. The carpet seemed to be the same as it was near the entrance since Sasuke could vaguely remember it.

Figuring this was the way to go, Sasuke lightly stepped and started moving down the hall again. As he walked, the hall got darker and darker. The eerie chill that passed through him made him stop moving when he was mid-way through. He was pulled to looking to his right at two huge double doors. Sasuke hadn't remembered those doors being there.

He took one step and the doors began to open. He moved back in shock but the light coming from the room was enticing. His body moved on its own and pulled him inside the room. Sasuke had barely gotten passed the doors when they creaked shut behind him. He turned to see that the locks locked themselves and the bright light that had called to him was no longer there.

"So-"

Sasuke snapped around as that familiar voice caught his ears and startled him.

"-we meet again."

His heart pounded in his chest as he searched through the dark to see which way the voice was coming from. Memories of being embarrassed sprang forward in his mind. A chill ripped down his spine and he could feel the heat from his body rise as that deadly seductive voice passed into his ears.

He felt a thick stream of wind blow passed him and then he was on the floor on his hands and knees.

* * *

End Chapter

Don't you guys miss this story?

I do!  
Review, again!


	2. Just A Story

* * *

**A/N**- I know that there is hardly any dialogue in here and it gets boring.  
I was rereading it and was like what the hell is this mess?!  
There will be more talking, promise.  
Just give me one more chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto character because I would probably just lose them.

* * *

Chapter II  
Just A Story

Sasuke was afraid to look behind him and see the man that had caused him to question so many feelings about his body. He crawled forward on his knees and then turned around to look into the darkness. He could feel the soothing air from the balcony coming from behind him. He knew that if he could just get to the window then he could escape.

Those eyes he feared seeing again glowed in front of him. He wanted desperately to just turn around and run but he didn't move as the man took step after step, getting closer to him. He knelt down in front of Sasuke and took the boy's ankle, pulling his body towards him. Sasuke didn't budge as he slid forward on the cold floor.

He was flat on his back as the other towered above him. Orochimaru leaned over Sasuke and let his thick tongue lap over the boy's neck. Sasuke was disgusted at the feeling. He turned his head and pretended as hard as he could that the man was just not there. Pretended that he was simply laying in a dark cell where water dripped down his neck.

While he was busy convincing himself he was in some other place Orochimaru moved back to look down at him. He had Sasuke tacked down at first but now he let up and stood to right his clothes. He flipped his hair back and looked down at Sasuke, reaching his hand out to help the boy up. Sasuke waited and didn't move as he felt that creepy man's saliva drying on his skin. Orochimaru was patient and held still as Sasuke contemplated whether or not he wanted to react to that kind gesture.

What kind of person did Orochimaru think he was? Did he think Sasuke was just going to accept the fact that he was bought to erotically entertain him? He should know that his little sex slave wasn't planning to act in good conscience towards him. He was a tool after all, and that meant he didn't have to like any of this.

Deciding that he had better start listening to the man who owned him, he shifted first. He belonged to him now and if he ever wanted to get away with his life then he was going to have to start cooperating. Sasuke put out his hand and Orochimaru pulled him to his feet, quickly wrapping an arm around Sasuke's slim waist. He pulled the boy close and held him as if they were going to waltz in the vacant room.

Sasuke pushed closer to him without realizing what he was doing. He couldn't admit that he felt safe at all but for now he felt content. He leaned closer and rested his head on Orochimaru's chest, begging silently for him to hold tighter. This was something Sasuke always wanted. He'd wanted to be held by someone strong, someone who wouldn't hurt him. Although he couldn't really say Orochimaru wasn't going to hurt him, this was still something he wanted to experience, comfort.

Sasuke waited for his owner to exhale and then breathe in the scent of his coal-black hair. He waited until that next inhale came and Orochimaru's grasp was loosed. He waited and then, when he had an opening, slipped out of the man's arms and turned so quickly he made himself dizzy.

He headed for the balcony as fast as he could. He was moving quickly and he was just a few feet away. He prayed he'd be quick enough and as he stepped through the curtains of the large window, Orochimaru appeared in front of him. Sasuke stumbled to a stop and flashed around to run to the other door. He was going to get out of here one way or the other.

Sasuke was running faster than he had ever run in his life. His bare feet slapped against the floor, the air in his lungs was disappearing and they burned for him to rest. He didn't know that the door he'd come through was so far away. It was like the more he ran the farther away it seemed. It caused him make the mistake of turning around to see if Orochimaru was behind him and when he noticed he wasn't there, he slammed into something tall and living.

"Have you somewhere else to be? Hmm, my little pet?" He reached for the boy again but Sasuke staggered back and was ready to try again for the balcony that was only a few yards away, despite how far he'd run. He turned slightly and then looked back at Orochimaru, huffing and clutching his stomach. The man was still grinning at him. Was this all just a game?

Sasuke took one step as he turned on his heel but he was grabbed by his neck and swung back. Orochimaru slipped his arm around Sasuke's waist and threw the boy over his shoulder like it was nothing. The man turned and started walking toward a door that Sasuke swore he hadn't noticed before. He struggled to get down, beating Orochimaru's back and growling. The doors broke open in front of them and Orochimaru threw Sasuke down on a monstrous bed.

Sasuke scrambled away from him and put enough space between them to where he thought Orochimaru couldn't get to him. He huddled up near the headboard of the bed and shook like a wet animal. Orochimaru stood at the foot of the bed watching him quake. Sasuke knew that man was going to make that weird feeling run through his body again and he feared it.

"Come here." Orochimaru motioned for the boy to move but Sasuke shook his head and denied the man the pleasure of getting closer. Orochimaru watched for a moment, his facial expressions didn't seem to have any variety and Sasuke just knew he was playing with him. He pulled his knees to his chest and waited for the man to climb on the bed with him.

Orochimaru stared with lusting eyes. Sasuke knew he was just some piece of meat to the man. He wanted to get up and head for the door, which he couldn't currently see anymore, but he knew if he made a run for it that Orochimaru would just be right in front of him. Sasuke didn't want to give him a reason to speak again. His voice was what scared Sasuke the most. He sounded so calm but inside you could hear the evil and the condescending tone he carried when he talked. Almost as if he knew he could scare people so he used it more often.

Orochimaru moved like he was going to get on the bed and crawl over to Sasuke but he merely sat down with his back to the boy. They both stayed extremely quiet. Sasuke was safe where he was cowering in the corner and Orochimaru hadn't budged since he sat down. Not even to turn around and look at Sasuke like he had been doing.

Sasuke got a chance to calm himself and regain his composure from the breathless little jog he'd taken, like a hamster on a wheel. He was brought back to reality when Orochimaru stood and started walking towards yet another door Sasuke hadn't seen until that moment.

"Follow me." Orochimaru simply stated, instead of commanding. Sasuke didn't move right away but he eventually got up, walking after the man but turning around to see if he could get through the door again. He could no longer find it and thought maybe he was going crazy so he just trailed after the man.

The next room was dark as well, or at least until they stepped into it. The light came out of nowhere and Sasuke was amazed at what he saw. It was a large bathroom with dark floors and golden tapestry. He looked around, marveled, but didn't let the man out of his sight. He watched Orochimaru out of the corner of his eye so he wouldn't get anymore surprises. Sasuke stepped forward and stared up at the ceiling. It was the only place he could see a window so his plans to escape were once again postponed.

"You're going to bathe." Orochimaru said, walking over to a huge tub and pulling a little tassel above it to release the water. Sasuke froze mid-step and backed up when he heard this. He couldn't believe what was happening. Bathe? Was the man going to watch him take a bath or would he leave?

Sasuke found the door behind him and waited. He knew he couldn't get away just yet so he prepared himself. He grabbed the doorknob and made ready to make a break for it but the skin of his hand started to burn. He snatched his hand back as it pulsed.

Sasuke looked behind him at the bright red doorknob. He didn't know how the King was using all these tricks but now he wanted out. He was sure Orochimaru was relocating all the doors and had hidden Sasuke's exits on purpose. He growled at the pain growing in his hand as Orochimaru started walking back over to him. He pinned Sasuke to the door and stroked the boy's bare chest with a graceful hand. His finger traveled down Sasuke's body and played with the rim of his pants.

Sasuke turned his head away and tried not to think about it. He bit his lip and blushed as he pushed Orochimaru's hand away. The man obliged and took to stepping closer instead. He leaned down and smelled Sasuke's skin deeply. He bit Sasuke in the place between his neck and shoulder, making the boy shudder at the feeling and move quickly. He ducked and slid behind Orochimaru.

The man turned slowly, in no rush to go after Sasuke who hadn't moved too far anyway. He grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him back, promptly forcing Sasuke's pants to the floor. Said boy was used to being bare so he wasn't terrified but he still used his free hand to cover himself up. It just felt weird when the man stared at him that way, eyeing his soft and frail little body.

Orochimaru licked his lips wickedly as he lifted the arm he was holding by the wrist. He walked Sasuke backward to the tub and made him stand in front of it.

"Raise the other." Orochimaru pointed to Sasuke's other hand. "I want to enjoy looking at you." He said in a flat tone. Sasuke looked away again as he lifted his arm and exposed himself obediently. He could feel himself growing even more pale with the passing seconds. Then, there it was again. There was that aching in his loins the he felt the other day.

Sasuke dared not to look down at himself to see what was going on between his legs. He felt stiff and like his member was throbbing. He tried to hide his embarrassment, as the man just seemed to be staring lustfully.

"You're so beautiful." Orochimaru ran a hand along Sasuke's body again, touching him in every way possible. He turned Sasuke around, still holding up his hands, and cupped his ass firmly. Sasuke jerked forward and grit his teeth at the sensation. He hoped to God that the man wouldn't do what he'd done to him the last time. He wouldn't be able to sleep again.

"Get in." He whispered in Sasuke's ear. The boy hesitated so Orochimaru playfully slapped his ass and sent him walking forward, stepping into the warm water. It felt good around his legs, he hadn't had a decent bath in so long and he wanted to wash his hair. He wanted to sit down and enjoy the water but he remained standing.

Orochimaru finally let go of Sasuke's hand and the boy kept his back to the man as he stood there, shivering from something other than the cold air. Orochimaru pressed down on his shoulders and Sasuke started to kneel. He was made to lie down in the water and soak his body. The water felt good and without knowing it Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes. He sighed and raised one of his knees, letting it fall against the side of the tub. He knew Orochimaru was watching but that was the last thing on his mind.

Orochimaru sat on the edge of the tub and rolled up his sleeve. He reached down into the water, unbeknownst to Sasuke, and rubbed over his erecting cock. The boy's eyes shot open and he flew forward pushing the man away. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. The water splashed everywhere and Orochimaru got soaked.

He half growled as he stood up and removed his shirt, revealing his broad shoulders and a toned chest. Sasuke dropped his head and closed his eyes tight. He knew what was going to happen. He knew he was here for entertainment. He knew that man was going to flip him over and have his way. He just couldn't believe it was really happening now.

He could just imagine the man taking off his pants and steeping into _his_ water and taking over _his_ body without _his_ permission. He was feeling sick again. He was so sure that was going to happen that he wasn't going to look up until it was all over. He kept himself closed up and waited for that man to grab him… but it never came.

Sasuke lifted his head to see Orochimaru sitting on the edge of the tub again. He wasn't doing more than massaging Sasuke's leg. The boy uncurled himself and let his legs slide back down into the water. Almost as if he had known Orochimaru was going to tell him to relax.

The man pulled Sasuke by his leg and brought him closer. Sasuke was submerged up to his chest and the water was soothing to him again. He clenched his jaw as Orochimaru's hand slid to the inside of his thigh and squeezed him slightly. Sasuke stared at him, straight in his eyes. He wanted to get up and smack the man across the face, maybe punch him out for making him feel so damn… dirty.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's balls and wiggled them between his fingers. Sasuke was taken by surprise and splashed around again. Orochimaru wasn't playing this time. He growled and Sasuke fell still, not moving an inch other then the heavy breathing of his chest.

The man's hand gripped his cock again and rubbed it gently. Sasuke took a deep breath and let his head fall back.

"Tell me your name." Orochimaru fisted his hand down Sasuke's shaft. "You haven't spoken to me once since we met." He gripped tighter. "I'm hurt." He said looking into Sasuke's eyes. He continued to work on the boy without breaking their eye contact.

Sasuke remained quiet. He wasn't going to give the perv any pleasure in hearing him speak. He wasn't going to reveal his name either. It was the only thing he had left that was given to him by his parents and he wasn't going to lose that. If he gave up his name then Orochimaru would really own him and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Orochimaru was becoming more and more impatient. He let go of Sasuke and shook his hand dry as he stood up. Without warning he dropped his pants to the floor and revealed his painfully erecting cock. Sasuke was surprised to see its length and turned to look elsewhere.

Orochimaru mentally patted himself on the back as he stepped into the tub and slid down. His legs were on either side of Sasuke as he leaned back and rested his head against the edge of the tub. Sasuke went back to his position of sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs. Orochimaru pulled Sasuke by the arm and the boy fell forward. The water flew from the tub as Sasuke struggled to get away, panicking when he knew he couldn't. His breathing had picked up an uneven pace and from all his tossing his hair was now drenched.

The man continued to pull Sasuke forward until he was laying flat over his body. The boy's small body laid in between Orochimaru's legs. His head was near Orochimaru's neck, causing his un-matured chest to press up against Orochimaru's dick with force. The man grunted lightly as his member felt the rise and fall of Sasuke's rapid breathing.

Orochimaru slid himself farther down and then pulled himself back up. Letting his penis glide over Sasuke chest sweetly. He ran his hand down Sasuke's back as he continued to move slowly.

This startled Sasuke and he sat up forcing himself away from the other's warm body. They splashed around and Sasuke managed to slam the man in his chest with his palm. He slipped as he stood and Orochimaru grabbed him and pulled him back down. Sasuke ended up sitting in Orochimaru's lap with his back leaning against the man's chest. He folded his arm around Sasuke's waist and kept him from escaping again. His cock beat against Sasuke's virginity and the boy tried his best to pull away.

Orochimaru smoothly moved his other hand between his waist and Sasuke's backside. He let one finger race down the inside of Sasuke's cheeks and reach for his innocent little hole. He pressed his longest finger into Sasuke's body and the boy whimpered as he sat up and grabbed the edge of the tub with both hands. He leaned forward and attempted to pull himself away from the intrusion.

"Don't leave so soon…" Orochimaru pulled his hair and jerked Sasuke back. The boy was leaning against his chest again, feeling the man dig deeper into his cavity. He pushed another finger into Sasuke as the boy began to whine and ride against him instinctively yet, still fighting against the man.

He caught Sasuke by surprise when he started to thrust into him stronger. He even managed to stick his possessive tongue in the boy's ear to rile his agitation a little more. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned in a sorrowful voice.

"Let me go." Sasuke said quietly. His voice was hoarse from not talking for the passed few weeks. He began to slowly cry and the man carried on pushing into Sasuke again and again. It made Sasuke feel good, he could admit that but it felt wrong at the same exact time. He wanted to get away from the unclean caress of the man.

"Please." Sasuke begged finding his voice was stronger when he tried to be louder. Orochimaru took his tongue from Sasuke ear but never stopped fingering him as he smirked.

"Mmm, I think I'll add another." Orochimaru's tongue flicked against Sasuke's neck and shoulders. Sasuke clenched his teeth together as he felt Orochimaru stretch his two fingers apart to add yet another. Sasuke growled, he couldn't let this keep going on. His body felt like it was melting apart, like he was going to explode.

He felt his dick aching for a break even though it had barely been touched. Sasuke shook his head, he was incapable of sitting here any longer. He leaned forward again and pulled. Orochimaru didn't let go and Sasuke turned his torso around to look at him. He pushed his palm against Orochimaru's face and added some pressure.

"Let me go." Sasuke voiced. He launched forward and stepped out of the tub quickly. He grabbed a small towel off one other racks and wrapped it around himself. Orochimaru stared and then smiled widely until he started laughing hysterically.

"Such a sweet voice." He stood and exited the water as well, walking over to Sasuke and then putting his hand under the boy's chin. "I must have more from my pet." His hand was smacked away and Sasuke glared at him. This only made Orochimaru's sadist grin grow even bigger.

"I'm not your pet." Sasuke spat quickly. Hell if he was going to run around this place with the man treating him like he was no more than a tool. Even if that was all he was, he wasn't going to stand for this anymore. Not even if he was terrified for his life.

"You _are_ mine though, aren't you?" Orochimaru snatched him up by his neck and squeezed. "You will obey me." He said, bringing Sasuke's face close to his. His own lips turned upright into a frail smile as he tasted Sasuke's silky smooth lips. The boy kept his mouth closed in shock. He'd never been kissed before and he didn't know what type of reaction to he should be experiencing.

Orochimaru was still holding his neck. Sasuke tried to push him away and take back his lips with no luck. The man chose to keep him there, forcing his lengthy tongue into Sasuke warm mouth. The boy didn't know what to do with the man's most disgusting member in his mouth. His only means of getting out of this was to bite down.

Orochimaru pulled away as Sasuke held his tongue tightly in between his top and bottom jaw. The man dug his nails into Sasuke skin until the boy was bleeding and let him go. Orochimaru released him and growled as he hunched over and let his tongue hang in the air as he breathed. The man could see the bite marks on his wet tongue and growled louder.

"You will leave to where I can no longer see you." He said with a slight lisp. "Now." He commanded staring at Sasuke as if he was going to unleash some satanic evil if the boy didn't go immediately.

* * *

Sasuke laid silently in the man's bed. He'd been told to leave but he never found his way out. He was afraid to still be in the upset man's presence but he figured that maybe sucking up would give him some leeway. He hadn't really meant to try and bite his tongue off. It was just a reaction to the man trying to force him like he had. He got what he deserved in the end.

Sasuke slid under the thick covers and curled up in the fetal position. He could hear the man moving around in the bathroom but he didn't look over to see if he was coming out. Sasuke had been laying there for at least half and hour and Orochimaru still hadn't exited the room.

He wondered absently what he was doing. Then he wondered why he himself hadn't tried to escape by now. Orochimaru had sent him out knowing the balcony door was open and knowing Sasuke could get away if he wanted. Did he expect that Sasuke wouldn't be able to find his way out?

Sasuke stayed laying there and didn't see Orochimaru again that night. He fell asleep, enjoying the warmth of the huge bed and blending into the softness of the covers, they were just as comfortable as his were. Sasuke slept, alone and in a kind of pain he never imagined existed.

* * *

"You have a new toy this season." A merchant was standing at Orochimaru's side while he sat at the table in the dinning room speaking with the other traders. The guy was tall and had dark hair and soft pale skin. Orochimaru would eye him often and think of ways he might entertain his most treasured buyer.

"Who is he?" The guy asked not really in a tone like he cared. He was just trying to remain on Orochimaru's good side and he knew the man loved to chat about his little possessions. Orochimaru stopped and looked down at the table.

"You seem interested, Itachi." He smirked. "I won't sell him to you. This one is rather special to me." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to think about what he might do if he could get the boy to cooperate with him. Itachi just stood still as he thought about the small boy he had run into in that very room.

"I don't want your play things Orochimaru. I was merely interested in the boy's origin. He seems vaguely familiar. I might have come across his family once in my travels." He couldn't help but continue to think about how pathetic the boy looked. Orochimaru excused himself and walked passed Itachi.

"So you have seen him then. Mmm, his is a taste I can't get rid of." Orochimaru stood from his chair and started walking out of the room. "He's stubborn." Orochimaru half turned and looked at Itachi as he followed. "Reminds me of a certain Uchiha." Orochimaru turned the corner to go up the stairs, as if he was going to Sasuke's room.

"Don't assume things. He's nothing of my kind. I am the last Uchiha. The boy I saw is far too pathetic to even be considered as such." Itachi stopped at the start of the stairs. Orochimaru turned and looked at him closely. He could count the years he'd wanted to take the one in front of him as his own. Alas, Itachi was far too old for his tastes now.

"Hmm, but he has your skin." Orochimaru stepped forward and stroked the side of Itachi's face before the other turned away and grunted, grabbing Orochimaru's wrist.

"Don't make it a habit." He pushed Orochimaru away and the man laughed as he began walking up the stairs again. Had he been someone else Orochimaru would have snapped his or her neck but he simply adored Itachi's body structure. He would never lay a harmful hand on him.

"You'll wish I had let you touch me one day, Itachi-san." He was at the top of the stairs when he stopped. "He's in my room. Make ready his breakfast and bathe him. I'm sure he must still be dirty from our encounter." Orochimaru turned. "And Itachi-" Orochimaru looked back half way. "-find out the boy's name." He disappeared and left Itachi at the foot of the stairs. He didn't seem to mind the instructions as he turned and started walking down the hall to Orochimaru's chamber.

It had been a day since he'd seen the boy and he hadn't thought about him much until now. He couldn't seem to pinpoint why the boy seemed so nostalgic. He walked slowly as he thought about his childhood. He had a brother, he knew that much, but that boy had died very young. Itachi could remember his mother crying for weeks after what his father called 'The Incident'

Itachi pushed the double doors open and walked through the first vacant room and into the bedroom portion of the lower hall. He pushed the door open slightly to see the boy bundled under the covers with no sign that he was even breathing. He pulled the covers back slowly and saw the younger laying on his side curled into a ball. Itachi's heart skipped a small beat but he didn't notice as he stared.

The first time Itachi had seen him, he was sleep stricken and the bags under his eyes were thick. Now he seemed to be in a peaceful state. Itachi wondered what kind of horrible things Orochimaru had done to him thus far. The poor boy was probably sleeping so late in the day due to exhaustion.

Itachi just waited like that for awhile. Not moving and not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. His skin looked flawless and his hair was thick and silky. The older couldn't help but question his parent's truth about what happened to his brother. This boy would be his brother if he were alive today.

Something must have startled the boy because he rolled over and when he opened his eyes wide to reveal that deep color-

_Sasuke…_

* * *

End chapter II

Itachi is such a loser in here with his fancy talk.  
I think its hilarious and cute.  
Poor Sasuke-kun, he's getting it bad.

Keep Reviewing cause I love it!  
-Nik


	3. Everything Hidden Is Exposed

**A/N**- Man you guys this chapter is long as hell and its pretty much all narrative.  
BooooHoooo  
Thank you so much for the reviews everyone.  
You guys are totally awesome!  
Please please forgive me for the few typos in here.  
I have to read it like 500 times and my eyes are playing tricks on me now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

* * *

Chapter III  
Everything Hidden is Exposed

Sasuke made himself lie perfectly still in the bed as he opened his eyes to someone standing over him. He had stopped breathing and stopped moving altogether. His heartbeat could be heard a mile away as he tried to take steady breaths without the other person noticing. He quickly shifted his eyes once their gazes met. He almost felt ashamed and he didn't know why but-

Sasuke looked up slowly again. He eyed the figure in front of him hard, trying to figure out where he had seen him. Then it hit him as the elder gave him a look he knew he remembered. He was the same guy Sasuke had bumped into before breakfast yesterday morning.

Itachi was still staring down at the boy when he saw a confused look fall over his face. The little brat had remembered him after all. Itachi remained expressionless as he smirked mentally.

"Get up," he said sternly, staring down at the boy like he was some force to be reckoned with. Sasuke, however, didn't move an inch. His eyes didn't stray from the one who ordered him around and his breath slowed to a stop. He would have gladly gotten up if he could explain why the bed was soaking wet. He was afraid the other was going to make fun of him for having had an accident at his age.

"Move." Itachi gave him just one more chance to get himself up. "If you don't, I'll help you move." He half growled when the young boy only shifted his eyes again, trying to find a way he could get out of the bed unnoticed. Itachi waited for all of twenty more seconds before he grew impatient and reached forward to pull the covers back.

Sasuke fidgeted and pulled the covers up to his neck. He was shaking as Itachi stopped trying to get a hold of him. He noticed how terrified Sasuke actually looked now. Maybe this boy thought he was going to treat him the same way Orochimaru had.

Itachi ignored the fact that he felt somewhat bad for the boy and grabbed his wrist. He pulled in an attempt to retrieve the frail body from under the blanket but Sasuke pulled back, whining slightly. Itachi raised his eyebrow when he felt the restrain of the boy as he tried to get out of the grasp. Orochimaru had said something about him being stubborn, hadn't he?

Sasuke looked towards his waist, concealed by the covers. He thanked God none of the liquid had shown through. Itachi noticed where the boy had looked and held tighter as his eyes began to drift down the bed. He could tell the boy was laying with his knees up against his chest as he shivered. He wondered…

In a flash Itachi ripped Sasuke from the bed and held him in the air by his arm. Sasuke hadn't expected the young man to be so strong and he was taken aback by how easily he'd been removed. He tried to free himself and cover up what had happened but it was too late, Itachi had seen everything.

Feeling slight remorse for the boy's embarrassment, Itachi lowered him to the floor and stepped back, still holding his wrist in case he planned to run. The poor boy was probably having visions about what Orochimaru had done to him. While the evidence of the fresh wet dream dried on his thighs, Itachi bet anything that the boy had no idea what had happened to him. Sasuke dropped his head and stood there, displeased with himself altogether.

Itachi stared harder at him now. His body was small and lean for his age. The skin of his body looked just as soft as it did on his flush cheeks. His arms showed years of labor and they were long and slender like his fingers. Itachi stared into his eyes and saw how cold they looked, just like his own.

_Could he really be…_

In light of Itachi's suddenly thought, Sasuke stole his wrist away and rubbed the opposite arm shy-like. Itachi didn't jump forward at him or grab him again. He just watched, as the boy seemed to hide within himself. This made Itachi regain his normal attitude. He couldn't believe the weakness this boy was carrying. There was no way he could be an Uchiha, no matter how much he resembled one.

"After me." Itachi said and swiftly turned around. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, we all have them." He stated as he began to walk. Sasuke frowned as he heard this. Why'd he say that? Does he know what happened? He watched the elder walk away slowly. It didn't take Itachi long to realize that the boy wasn't following him like he'd ordered.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked bravely to the other boy's back. He knew he probably shouldn't have said anything but there was something different about this guy. Something that was far more gentle than Orochimaru could ever be. Sasuke wanted to know who he was, if he could help him.

"No one important to you." Itachi kept his back to Sasuke as he talked. He hadn't guessed the boy would start talking to him and he couldn't say he was pleased. He had a feeling that questions were going to start floating around and he had no such time.

"Then I'm staying here." Sasuke was pleased with himself for standing up to the older boy but no sooner did the words leave his mouth than Itachi was standing in front of him again. His hand was around Sasuke's throat and Sasuke was suspended in the air yet again.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking I will treat you like he does. I don't care about you and I won't run around and watch you. Either you follow me or you can go hungry while you await his next arrival." Itachi dropped him to the floor and began walking out again.

Sasuke got to his feet and rubbed his neck. He took it back, this guy wasn't better than Orochimaru, he was worse.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he stood on the cold tile of a bathroom floor somewhere on the level near his room. He had uncomfortably followed Itachi out of Orochimaru's labyrinth and into the hall where he'd gotten lost the night before. He hadn't wanted to trail the other but as soon as he started to throw a fit again Itachi didn't hesitate to snatch him up and let him know who was in control. He calmly informed Sasuke that he wouldn't be afraid to punished him -get rid of him if need be.

Then he explained he had no intention of babysitting him. Sasuke feared him but it wasn't the same fear he got when Orochimaru was around. It was more the type of something like respect.

This caused for Sasuke to walk a few feet behind Itachi as they turned down hall after hall and traveled up several flights of stairs. They had passed his room where Sasuke thought he was going so he stopped walking. Itachi made it clear that they wouldn't be in that room until he was cleaned, a second time. Sasuke gulped and kept moving. He wondered silently if Orochimaru was going to share him with his loyalties.

Taking a deep breath as a warm rag glided over his body, Sasuke stood perfectly still, afraid the other might be far more ruthless than Orochimaru had been. They had no conversation together as Itachi washed him down. The washcloth was smooth but Itachi scrubbed Sasuke's skin, turning its color to a faint red. The boy bit down on his tongue, too afraid to even make a sound as Itachi racked over his body.

"You're filthy." Itachi said, as if he could sense what Sasuke was thinking. He wasn't meaning to be rough but Sasuke had grown up doing work for others. No matter how clean he looked, his pores were screaming for a good cleansing. Itachi looked down at him and Sasuke's eyes were looking somewhere else as he dropped his head in shame. He wished someone would understand that he could very well wash himself.

The soapy rag floated over Sasuke's neck and he winced, stepping back a little. He looked up terrified, thinking he would get a backhand for moving but Itachi paid no mind to his movement. Instead he tilted Sasuke's neck to see the nail marks Orochimaru had left the night before. He tried to apply the soap to Sasuke's wound but the boy leaned away, his eyes searching the room like he'd forgotten where he was.

"You'll be infected if it's not cleaned so stop flinching." Itachi voiced firmly. He didn't really want to do this in the first place. He didn't have time to calm the boy every time he got scared. He washed over the scabbing sores on the boy's neck and then forced the rag onto Sasuke's chest.

"Finish, I have things to take care of." He stepped back and shook his hands dry. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the older boy turned away.

"Wait…" Sasuke didn't care about finishing his bath. He dropped the rag on the floor and quickly stepped away from the shower he stood under. "You can help me." He tried reaching his hand out to touch the elder boy without realizing. Itachi turned around quickly and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, which he held gently.

"You belong to him now. There's no use in trying to escape it. Do as he says and you'll end up living longer than the others." He looked Sasuke up and down. "It would be a shame for such a body to go to waste. Mind yourself around him and he'll be gentle." Itachi let go and turned again. "I'll be outside when you have finished." He disappeared through the doors and closed them lightly.

Sasuke waited where he was.

_Do as he says and you'll end up living longer than the others._

Did that mean that Orochimaru was going to get rid of him permanently if he kept trying to push the man away? Sasuke looked around him in the shower hall. There was definitely no way out. He didn't know if he wanted to take the time to appreciate his own privacy or find a way to beg the other boy to help him. He almost dropped the idea when he realized something he hadn't before.

The older boy –who's name Sasuke didn't know- was very similar to him. He half wondered if Orochimaru used him too. It didn't seem like the other liked Orochimaru very much at all. Maybe he had been through the same thing Sasuke had. Maybe Sasuke could eventually convince the older to show him how to get out of this deathtrap.

_It would be a shame for such a body to go to waste_.

Maybe he could use his body to his advantage. He was clever enough to sneak his way through many things in the past. The elder didn't know him so he wouldn't be able to see through Sasuke's lies. It might take him awhile but he believed he could win the other boy to his side and save himself.

Sasuke stayed in the shower hall and rinsed himself. He didn't know when his next chance to bathe alone would be so he took this to his advantage.

Outside the door, Itachi made his way down the hall. Had he really some place else to be, he would leave the castle entirely but he was no less stuck here than Sasuke. He turned the hall and strolled down the stairs to the dining room where a crowd had gathered. Itachi stood near the entrance to the room and watched the people walk in slowly from the other side.

He was still having trouble figuring out why the boy he'd left upstairs was having an effect on him. He wasn't too young when his brother had been born. He could remember it quite well actually. The only thing that bothered him was that his brother was dead, gone, and never coming back.

The baby had drowned in the river near Itachi's home. He'd seen it with his own eyes. There was no way in the world that boy could be related to him. His mother and father never had other children and on Itachi's fifteenth birthday he was sold away too.

The boy upstairs would be too old for his parents to have had children after he'd left. Itachi was eighteen now and if they'd had another child, he or she would only be about 3 or 4 years old. No matter how much his head was giving him a reason to believe the boy was his brother, Itachi just wouldn't budge on the issue. He was an only child and he much preferred it that way. He was the last Uchiha and he'd made sure of that, hadn't he?

* * *

Sasuke pushed open the door to the bathroom and found the other boy not there. He sighed when he realized he was alone again. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he had enjoyed the company the elder had given him, even if it was awkward.

Sasuke looked down and saw that there was a pile of clothes neatly folded on the floor. He glanced around the hall to make sure no one was watching as he stepped out of the room to grab the clothes and then walk down the hall, dripping wet.

Apparently everyone thought he wasn't going to run this time and had left him on his own. Sasuke didn't try and get away either. Fearing he'd be caught by some man or one of the cleaning ladies, he hurried to his room and jumped inside, slamming the door and leaning up against it. He threw the clothes on the bed and sorted through them.

He was given two shirts and two pairs of pants. There was a towel folded at the bottom of the stack, which he wrapped over his shoulders so he would stop shaking.

The knock on his door startled him and he turned around quickly, wrapping the towel tighter as the shadow of a tall figure appeared in his now open doorway. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his most recent shower accomplice walk through the door. He was half expecting Orochimaru would be the one checking to see if he'd run off. Then he remembered that Orochimaru had hundreds of people working for him. There was no need for him to go walking around.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked, not really caring if the boy said yes or no. He sort of just wanted to talk to him again, maybe get some information on the boy's background. If in fact the boy was an Uchiha then Itachi was going to dispose of him even if it meant Orochimaru would kill him for it.

Sasuke shook his head but it wasn't the truth. He did want something to eat, he just didn't feel like he could hold anything down at the moment so a declination was in order. Itachi nodded, about to step out of the room when Sasuke dropped his towel to his waist and tied it tight.

"Who are you?" He asked as he stepped forward, rubbing his arm like a shy child. Itachi didn't move and he didn't make any indication that he'd heard Sasuke, aside from the twitch of his lips. He hadn't wanted to bring up any actual conversation.

"Isn't it proper that the younger address the elder with his own name first?" Itachi couldn't seem to take his eyes off Sasuke's chest, although it appeared that he was looking more behind the boy than directly at him. Sasuke took a step back and looked down.

"It is," he started quietly, "Only…I don't have a name. I'm no one." Sasuke bit his bottom lip and turned his back. He was a good liar, had been all his life. He needed to make sure no one ever found out who he was or where he'd come from. He wanted to keep that to himself, until someone could save him at least.

_He doesn't remember his birth name? That just made the chances of him being an Uchiha raise significantly. Damn my father if he lied to me. He deserves the grave he rots in_. Itachi began to close the door behind him. "Then I am also no one to you."

"Wait!" Sasuke called out but it was far too late. Itachi was gone and the locks on the door were the evidence. Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked to the bed and fell onto it. He sprawled out and breathed heavily. He wasn't getting through to the other boy. Maybe he disliked Sasuke for being Orochimaru's new interest. Sasuke lightly wondered if Itachi had been thrown away for being too old now. It didn't bother him for long, though. With the sun shining through his window onto the bed, warming his damp skin, he began a nap.

* * *

Sasuke woke up that night to the calm of the wind blowing through his window. He sat up and looked at his door, which was open again. Looking at an angle to see if the door across the hall was open as well, Sasuke wasn't too shocked to see that it was. He sighed and thought about trying to get away again. His last try was a failure and he didn't want to run into Orochimaru again, so with that in mind, he laid back down on his warm bed.

The light from the hall was bright in his room as he continued to look out the door. He had been resting quite well until he had felt like someone was watching him. He got up from his laying position and threw on a shirt and some pants. He let his bare feet touch the floor while he still sat on the bed, unsure if he was going to put his body in anymore danger.

Taking a chance to heal his curiosity, Sasuke got up and walked across the floor. This time he was going to see just who his neighbor across the hall was. He peeked outside the door and looked to his left then to his right. No one was in the hall once again, his guards were gone and only a small torch burned near his door.

Sasuke looked across the hall, no one was standing in the doorway of the other room. He wondered if anyone stayed in that room in the first place but if not, then why was the door open along with his? And why wasn't any other door open down the hall? He busied his mind and thought about it. This caused his head to drop and his eyes to close.

He only opened his eyes to feel a chill creep down his body. He looked up quickly towards the stairs but no one was there. He sighed and started to pull back into his room but he suddenly heard light breathing.

Sasuke snapped around and froze at the boy standing two feet in front of him. He hadn't been there before, Sasuke had been watching closely. He was absolutely sure of it. He backed up into his room and the other boy backed up as well. Sasuke stopped moving when the other was standing in the empty doorway across the hall.

Sasuke watched as he ducked inside the room and into the darkness. He wanted to follow but for all he knew it was just another trap. He stood where he was until he swore he heard someone calling him. Calling him by his name.

He began to walk forward cautiously, out into the hall. He stepped so carefully he wasn't sure he was even moving himself. The voice calling him got louder and louder the closer he got to the door. Making his way into the room, the door promptly closed behind him and Sasuke was standing in darkness.

"Hello," Sasuke said quietly, trying to figure out if this was going to turn out the same way it had last night in Orochimaru's room. The lights came on at the sound of his voice and Sasuke saw that the room was almost identical to his. There was a bed, a bureau and a large bookcase on the opposite end, something he didn't have.

Sasuke made his way over to the books to find that they were fake, painted to look like something that could entertain someone for hours. He reached and his hand slid across the old paint, carefully.

"There…"

Sasuke spun around quickly to see his mystery boy again. The boy was pointing at the case in front of him but Sasuke was more interested in why he kept popping up unexplained. He took a step towards the boy but he was only a hologram and quickly faded away like a mirage in the hot desert.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? What do you want with me?" He asked but he received an answer he hadn't been looking for.

"Read the books." The voice that had been calling him into the room was much clearer. Sasuke turned around to the case and began to look at the water colorings of books. They were in alphabetical order and now that he was looking closer, some of them were missing. All the vowels were missing. Sasuke started to search through them as he thought about why they weren't there.

He was midway when he remembered Orochimaru's name. He jumped all the letters and went for the O. That book was also missing but there was a hole in the painting there, as if a book had actually been there at one point. Sasuke put his hand over the empty space and felt a draft traveling through the vacant place.

He gasped in shock and retracted his hand, wondering if he should stick it inside and see what he might find. It was quite obvious that the ghostly boy was trying to show him something. He stood back for a second and realized he couldn't see the empty space when he wasn't up close.

_That must be how it's kept hidden_, Sasuke grinned as he stepped closer again. Now he just had to figure out what was going on. His curiosity getting the best of him, he stuck his hand in the hole half expecting to lose it to a beastly monster.

There was none, just a switch. Sasuke flipped the switch up and the wall in front of him began to rumble loudly. Sasuke jumped back as the bookcase began to disappear into the floor and reveal a spiraling staircase. He waited there until the room was silent again. He looked down the dark passageway and then took a step inside without thinking too much about it.

As he walked, holding on to the wall for support, he could hear two familiar voices having a conversation, about him.

"He said he has no name. I didn't interrogate further. It's not my interest to find out who he is."

"Did he tell you that? Such a smart boy, isn't he? He's played the both of us."

"He's played you, not me. As for my babysitting job I'm finished. He's a hassle to keep an eye on. You have plenty of women to do such things, Orochimaru."

"Mmm, I do Itachi, but I can only hope I might witness you rinsing off his body. Wouldn't you like to please your King?"

Sasuke stopped walking and listened closer. _Itachi_… His heart started beating faster as he took a few steps without knowing it.

"No, I wouldn't. Hence I have not let you touch me. Nor will I ever. Find someone else and find out his name. He knows it, he's just reluctant and I don't have time to fight him."

"You're a bit cross with me lately. Fine, I'll find it out for myself. It might even be a little fun for him."

Sasuke stopped walking when he came to a door. He didn't know where it led but he could tell Orochimaru was in the next room. If he were to open that door then he would be caught for sure. He'd hate to find out what his punishment for leaving his room again would be. It was probably a lot worse than what had happened last night.

Sasuke noticed the crack under the door and got down on his knees to look under the door. He could make out Itachi's feet leaving the room and Orochimaru's turning towards another door. Sasuke could barely recognize the room but he knew it was Orochimaru's. He watched the man vanish through the door and he breathed easy again. He was safe for just awhile longer.

"Hello again." –or was he?

Sasuke stood up straight from his kneeling position behind the door. He didn't know how someone had managed to sneak up behind him without him noticing. He didn't turn around though. He knew it was Orochimaru and the wave of capture was dancing around him. He wasn't even being touched and he felt trapped. He could feel all his means of escape, gone.

Sasuke couldn't imagine that Orochimaru would have found him hiding in such a place but he shouldn't have excluded the fact that the man did own this castle. He should have better tried to stay hidden instead of being so nosy.

"Please, step inside." Orochimaru's voice seemed to fill Sasuke with a million thoughts of how he was going to be used. Just like he had been picturing inside his dream earlier that morning. Sasuke obeyed him and opened the door. Moving into the room, Orochimaru followed and closed the door behind them.

Sasuke walked across the floor of the current room and kept his eyes low. He had a pitiful pain in his stomach but he tried hard to ignore it as he made his way to the room where the bed was located. It was impossible for him to forget where he had been so violated by the man. He stopped in front of the door and kept his head down.

Orochimaru reached over him and pushed the door open in front of Sasuke. The boy didn't move then, he stayed where he was, hoping to God this was all a dream and he hadn't been stupid enough to let this happen a second time. Orochimaru gave him a little push but instead of budging, Sasuke turned around and stared at the man. He was shirtless and his pants were riding low.

Sasuke wanted to pretend he was unafraid but the truth was he was just as scared as he had been last night, maybe even a little more. However, he stood like he wasn't terrified of what would become of him in that room.

Orochimaru took this to his advantage and slid his hand around Sasuke's waist. He much preferred to see Sasuke's sweet face when he held him close like this. It made him feel like he was in control of the boy and that's what he liked best. He walked Sasuke backwards into the room and the door closed behind them.

Sasuke fell on the bed and didn't move as Orochimaru towered over him with a devious smirk. He kneeled on the edge of the bed and hovered close to Sasuke's body. The boy had taken up panting quickly as he prayed to himself.

As Orochimaru lowered his body down farther, preparing to trap Sasuke to the bed, the boy managed to slide his body up and out from under the man. He scrabbled to his knees and backed away. Orochimaru just laughed slightly at Sasuke's willful drive to get away. He then retreated until he was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, watching Sasuke like he was prey.

Sasuke watched him too, hoping he could just get by with sleeping next to the man for his own comfort. He could stay safe from another night of invasion on his under-aged body. Sasuke got no such thing when Orochimaru motioned for him to come closer with just his finger.

Sasuke gulped, turning his head away to search the room. He wanted to jump off the bed and run to the door, which was still there to his disbelief. He had every intention of doing so. All the wheels turning in his head were pointing for him to make his get away now. Nothing was stopping him, he was safe. Orochimaru was practically propped up comfortably. It would be nearly impossible for him to move and catch his footing before Sasuke made it to the door but, where would he go after that?

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he disposed of all thoughts for a plan of escape. He couldn't help but crawl over to the man and kneel in front of him. Orochimaru's grin gave Sasuke chills but he stood his ground. Maybe if he gave in just this once, he could be let go.

Orochimaru reached up and ran a hand through Sasuke's hair as he pulled the boy by his cotton shirt into his lap. The man raised his knees, letting Sasuke slide down closer and directly on top of his hips. Sasuke took a deep breath but the man shushed him with a finger to his lips. Sasuke's hands were lifted from his sides and wrapped around Orochimaru's neck lightly.

The boy looked down at the man's bare chest to get away from his gaze but his head was raised again. Orochimaru leaned close, his tongue flicking at Sasuke's lips softly. On impulse, Sasuke moved back but he wasn't able to go far. He randomly thought about when he had bit Orochimaru the night before, but the man had seemingly forgotten.

Orochimaru pulled Sasuke back to him and instead of forcing his tongue down the boy's throat in impatiency, he waited until Sasuke looked up in his eyes. He then slowly leaned in and kissed Sasuke's lips. His hands held still Sasuke's hips as he arched just a little. Those hands then glided behind Sasuke and settled on his firm ass. Fingers bent to grab at the flesh, squeezing, releasing, and rubbing. Orochimaru went further, wandering one hand under the hem of Sasuke's pants and then allowed a single digit to trace down the crack it found there.

Sasuke's heart thumped loudly in his chest as his lips became wet with the man's saliva. He shuddered as he held his eyes open and listened to the man groan into him. He didn't breathe, not even through his nose. He was holding his breath so long that he couldn't help but exhale as Orochimaru's hands found their way under his shirt.

Taking a deep breath to compensate for the air he had lost, Sasuke felt Orochimaru push up against him, increasing the pressure on his lips. He couldn't help but close his eyes now as Orochimaru's softness seemed to seep into him. He tightened his arms around Orochimaru's neck, enjoying the sensation of his mouth being seized by the warmth of another. He breathed easier now even though it was a fast, easy breathing.

Orochimaru smirked now, having succeeded in coaxing the boy into his clutches. He gradually opened his mouth and pressed the tip of his tongue into Sasuke's unwilling one. The boy's body went solid as memories of the night before came clear. Yet he didn't want the kiss to end. He wanted to feel just those lips on his again but that tongue was in the way. Sasuke resisted as best he could but the tongue found its way passed his lips and into his mouth.

Sasuke wanted to pull away but he quickly noticed he wasn't being choked by the long muscle. His only means to stop this was to push his tongue against the other's to keep it from going down his throat. He moved his tongue against Orochimaru's while the other's lips continued to somehow nip as his. Sasuke felt his tongue slip passed his lips, into Orochimaru's mouth where he felt like it would be sucked off.

He placed his hands firmly on the man's chest and pushed off, pulling his tongue free but his lips wanted another taste of the man. Sasuke unknowingly leaned into him and asked for more by gliding his lips over Orochimaru's. The man was taken for borderline shock at the boy's actions but arched into him, lifting his shirt off. His hands slid up Sasuke's chest evenly, thumbs running over Sasuke nipples with force to harden them.

Sasuke moaned sweetly at the new sense of touch. He raised himself a little, pressing his sheeted member against Orochimaru's stomach. The man overpowered Sasuke's frail kiss with a bit more of his tongue's length. Sasuke groaned but he accepted it slowly. He also let Orochimaru's fore finger and thumb squeeze his nipples until they ached and made him exhale unfamiliar noises.

This caused Orochimaru's cock to harden quickly and grow erect between Sasuke legs, beating against the inside of his thigh. Sasuke was startled and feared what was next. He felt Orochimaru pulling him closer forcing more and more of his wet length down his throat. Sasuke began to panic as his mouth tired out from the fill. Sasuke moved his hips, feeling the brief effects of the nubs on his chest being twisted slightly. His movement finally set Orochimaru off, granting the boy a quick taste of that tongue far down his throat and the pulsing cock behind Orochimaru's pants tightly between his legs.

Sasuke tried to get away now, feeling he was threatened more than ever. Orochimaru held him close but Sasuke tore his face away and coughed while he gasped for air, still pushing the man away with all the force he had. Orochimaru growled in an effort for Sasuke to calm down but the boy had other plans. He was pressing away in an awkward position, driving his hips into Orochimaru and daring to bend his cock in half.

Orochimaru couldn't keep Sasuke still anymore. He let the boy go and Sasuke moved back but Orochimaru quickly pinned him down and hissed at him. The man hurried and tossed Sasuke to the headboard behind him, slyly grabbing a small rope from under his pillow and tying Sasuke's hands to the bedpost.

He crawled over Sasuke's body and leaned down as Sasuke whimpered with his eyes closed tight. Sliding his sweaty hands up Sasuke's stomach to his chest, Orochimaru fell on top of him and brushed their lips together again. He wormed the tip of his tongue back into Sasuke's mouth as he lightly massaged the boy through his pants, at times holding him firmly and squeezing him on and off.

Sasuke couldn't maintain the patience for a sweet kiss as his body reacted to the man's touch. He tried to refrain from lifting his hips but it was no use, he was beaten again. He whined slightly as Orochimaru nipped at the small, pink nipples with his teeth.

"A-ah!! Gah...S-Stop it!!" Sasuke tried to sink himself into the mattress and away from those torturous lips, but he only succeeded in being granted an approving look from Orochimaru while he continued to lave around each erected bud with the full length of his wet muscle.

"So lovely," Orochimaru purred, moving down to twirl his tongue around the young boy's navel. "Your voice...is so delicious, as is your beautiful body. Mmmm...your master needs you so very much. Do you know what you're doing to me?" He delved his pinkish muscle into the dip of the boy's stomach and softly bit around the rim. Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably and thrashed his head from side to side.

"Leave me alone!"

The man ignored his cries and continued his teething on Sasuke's body. His smooth skin was especially soft tonight and he smelled fresh. Orochimaru's nails racked over him, careful not to leave any marks on his precious body. He slid down slightly, still letting his tongue play all over the boy's upper body. His hand left the safety of Sasuke's fully erect manhood and bent forward, pulling his pants down. He pushed them down to Sasuke's ankles and tore them off.

"No, n-no!!!"

Orochimaru chuckled lightly as Sasuke tried to close his legs to hide bare waist and standing cock. Orochimaru couldn't help but grab it up. Sasuke raised his head to see what was going on as Orochimaru moved down to lick the tip of his juvenile piece. Sasuke held his mouth open wide in a moan as he let his head fall back. It was unlike anything he'd felt before.

The slick wetness of Orochimaru's warm tongue rubbing over him so quickly made him ache. The man backed away and licked Sasuke's stomach. He moved up, kissing Sasuke everywhere as he went. The boy's breathing picked up with every kiss Orochimaru laid on his skin. The man sucked on him lightly, leaving behind little circles that burned faintly.

"Please...p-please just go away..." Sasuke was begging this time. Orochimaru looked up at him and smirked evilly as he moved back down and began to suck on the insides of Sasuke's creamy thighs. His tongue whipped over the delicate skin between Sasuke's legs and he began to suck harder, leaving bigger bruises. Sasuke whimpered after every spot he left. He didn't want this but he felt he needed Orochimaru to continue.

The man spread Sasuke's legs and let his tongue wrap itself around Sasuke's cock more than twice over. The boy cried out now, gasping or moaning or whimpering, anything he could do to make noise. He pulled his hands forward, trying to yank the rope free so he could grab the man's head and force him away. No matter how good it was feeling, Sasuke did not want it.

Orochimaru added on to the torture by incasing his mouth over Sasuke's aching sensation and letting a warm sleeve of saliva in his mouth dribble down onto Sasuke so he could lightly begin to pump him with his tongue. The long, wet replacement for Orochimaru's hand moved steadily up and down Sasuke's cock evenly.

Sasuke began to scream at the pressure building up inside him. Orochimaru could feel the warm liquid from his mouth drool down Sasuke's crack and drip onto the bed. He took it upon himself to slide a single finger into the boy's ass. He did it with ease and Sasuke leaned forward again, mouth hanging open and eyes closed as he shrieked. He clenched on impulse and prevented Orochimaru from digging into him anymore.

The man unraveled his tongue and pulled back, looking down at the erected flesh before he devoured it again, sucking it down the back of his throat. He bobbed his head slowly, granting him the pleasure of Sasuke not noticing how his legs spread wider. Orochimaru enjoyed his mouth's works as he forced another finger into Sasuke and began to move them forward in clean thrusts. Not long after, he was rewarded with the taste of his slave's liquid excitement.

Delighted, Orochimaru sucked out the cloudy liquid, groaning out his satisfaction as he went as far as to stab his tongue into the slit, careful not to miss a single, precious drop. The groan caused a vibration to travel up Sasuke's quivering length, adding to his pleasurable torment.

Sasuke fell back in a puddle of sweat as he jerked at the rope again, this time simply because he wanted something to hold on to. He winced as the fingers slid in and out at a pace that quickened and before he could blink the man gracefully shoved another finger passed his walls to create a burning sensation at his entrance. Sasuke begged himself not to cry now. It hurt him a great deal but he was between enjoying the warmth of Orochimaru's mouth and the roughness of his insides being invaded.

Sasuke couldn't keep up anymore. His breathing was out of control and the feel of something bursting inside him clouded his body. He hunched forward as best he could as he moaned loudly. He couldn't explain what happened next. His body exploded, that's the best he could think of. He lurched forward, something was definitely spilling out of him and it felt so good he just wanted to keep moaning.

Orochimaru almost smiled as he sucked up the cum and let it linger on his lips. He held it in his mouth as he sat up on his knees and tilted his head back, letting it slid down his throat. Sasuke watched, swaying back and forth, as he tried to stay awake. His body felt like it was on overload and he wanted to lay down. So he did, falling back into a drowsy state.

Orochimaru dropped his head down and spit some of the boy's cum into his hand. He stood up from the bed and stepped out of his pants, waiting right there as he gently grabbed his own neglected cock and pumped it slowly, staring down at Sasuke's innocent body. He was far more than ready. He slowly knelt back down and waited at Sasuke's entrance.

The boy's dizzy eyes cracked open just a little as he felt something heavy thumping against his ass. Sasuke tried to sit up but he knew he couldn't. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down as best he could. His first thought was to scream as he imagined the pain of Orochimaru's enlarged cock pushing into him. Far thicker than his fingers could tell a story.

Sasuke moved his legs to close them but Orochimaru held them open and kissed Sasuke's knee. The boy ripped it away and managed to close his legs but Orochimaru tore them back open as he forced himself between the milky thighs. The boy's heart slammed against his chest roughly. He looked up and tugged against the rope, hoping to get some slack but he failed once again.

He heard Orochimaru's filthy laugh and that's what set him off. He had nowhere to go and he was trapped, he needed a way to get out. Sasuke waited until Orochimaru was practically pushing inside him before he raised his foot off the bed and swiftly kicked the man in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

Sasuke credited himself for such a smooth move but remembered he was still stuck not too soon after. He looked down at Orochimaru who sat up and cracked his neck to the side. His lip was busted and blood ran down the side of his chin. He licked it away and stared at the boy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the man came back towards him, anger very apparent on his face. Sasuke lifted his legs, ready to kick him again, but Orochimaru would not allow such disobedience a second time.

Maneuvering quickly between the boy's raised thighs, he brought a fist down onto Sasuke's defenseless stomach, causing him to instantly lower his legs. Sasuke stuttered for breath, moaning in pain while Orochimaru pulled the boy's legs underneath him and swiftly spread the rest of his body on top of him, successfully subduing him. He then crept up Sasuke's body, moving until his hips settled on Sasuke's chest and raised himself up. The boy was now staring straight at Orochimaru's paining length.

He quickly grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled the boy's head forward, slapping him harshly across his face. Sasuke's growled but he was done whining. Grabbing his slave's chin in a firm grip, Orochimaru moved his throbbing member to the swollen mouth. Sasuke clenches his jaw, refusing the man passage, resulting in precum being smeared all over his soft lips from the impatient seeking cock. Hissing, Orochimaru reached back and pinched a nipple with his long nails harshly.

"Ga-ah!!" Sasuke yelled, unlocking his jaw and letting it fall open to voice his pain.

Orochimaru laughed as he wasted not another second and drove his irritated cocked deep within Sasuke's virgin throat. Sasuke choked as he tasted the bitter saltiness of Orochimaru pre-ejaculate mixed with whatever essence of himself the man had rubbed on his penis previously. It was warm and almost had a tang to it but that mattered none to Sasuke. The man gawked another laugh as Sasuke gagged and kicked his feet in a fit.

Sasuke's mouth was full, Orochimaru could barely slide the rest of his member into the boy's mouth. Sasuke breathed through his nose as he found it hard to even attempt to bite down. He wanted to spit it out but by now Orochimaru was slowly stuffing the rest into Sasuke's inexperienced throat. The boy whimpered as it slid further down. On instinct, he coughed, trying to dislodge the object obstructing his throat, but it only resulted in his lungs losing precious air.

For Orochimaru, a pulse was sent up his encased penis, causing him to moan out in bliss. He moved his hips forward, throwing his head back but Sasuke found a way out of his temporary death trap. He turned is head slightly and the cock slid out, passed his lips. Sasuke took a deep breath as the man made a noise of dominance and began to move away, not interested in choking Sasuke to death.

Sasuke breathed so hard that his lungs gave way and something closed. He drifted in and out as Orochimaru met his entrance again, grunting. Sasuke couldn't find the strength to stop the penetration this time. He was too busy concentrating on his breathing so Orochimaru took this to his advantage. He licked his wounded lip in remembrance of Sasuke's disobedience then slammed into Sasuke roughly.

Sasuke's scream was the only evidence that he was alive. Orochimaru had never heard such a joyful sound before. He adored it with his life and decided he once again wanted to hear his boy scream. He pulled out and slammed right back in, trying to reach farther into Sasuke's unbroken body. He moved strong but he was steady, trying to maintain an even pace so he wouldn't hurt the boy too much. He wanted to make sure they could do this again and again, for many times to come.

"Mmmm...you're so tight..." The King grunted, trying to drive himself further into the constricting heat. Sasuke was on the verge of tears. It hurt so damn much! His body was still growing and trying to accommodate such a large foreign object just resulted in raw pain. Some salty wetness managed to slip from the boy's eyes without him telling it to do so. He bit his lip, trying desperately to maintain some semblance of control.

"My nameless prize, won't you please your master? Your exquisite body is doing a wondrous job, but it would be so much better if I could call out your name." Orochimaru leaned down close, in case the boy decided to whisper his answer, so that he would be able to catch it. Instead, he was met with a cheek full of spit and when he turned his eyes to Sasuke, he was given an angry stare back.

Sasuke's face was quickly whipped to the side, his neck almost ripped from his body, as welts from Orochimaru's nails that had been scraped across his face during the rough backhand stung his cheek.

"You WILL pay for that," Orochimaru remarked, grabbing the boy's hips in a bruising grip, diving in even deeper. He then stopped for a moment, grabbing Sasuke's jaw to hold it in place and prevent him from insulting him again. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Although I have yet to hear your name, I will hear you scream mine."

He pulled out and then moved forward again, the anticipation growing within him as he probed into the boy swiftly. Sasuke continued to scream but he just couldn't struggle anymore. He could feel the pain growing too thick for him to get away from it. A cool liquid dripped down his body and onto the sheets below his lower back. Sasuke turned his head and bit his lip. He knew he was bleeding, he had to be. It was as if his body was gradually being pulled part from the inside.

Orochimaru groaned every so often as he looked for Sasuke's most precious spot, hoping he could shed some sense of pleasure on the boy. He pulled from Sasuke's body and lifted him, laying his hips under him and scooting up so Sasuke sat in his lap again. Sasuke's body leaned against the headboard as Orochimaru pushed back into him again, knocking Sasuke back. The boy let his head hang forward as he writhed.

The man comfortably pushed deep within him, feeling Sasuke's walls contract around him. He looked down at Sasuke's half-limp cock and grabbed it up quickly, wanting to feel his young slave cum on to his chest. He gently pumped the boy as he continued to bounced him in his lap. Their bodies slapped against each other and Sasuke grew more accustomed to the feeling. It hurt but behind that he could feel something breading amusement. It was that same feeling that had turned his yelps of pain into moans of pleasure and enjoyment.

"Say my name." The King used his other hand to hold the boy's throat. Squeezing slightly, he waited. Sasuke continued to refuse him and only allowed harsh pants to pass his lips. Putting more pressure on his slave's windpipe to make his point quite clear, Orochimaru hissed.

"Say it and say it properly."

The boy's mind reeled. He was losing precious oxygen and at this rate, he was going to pass out and who knows what would become of him then. He didn't want to die without a fight, so decided to go along -for now.

"L-Lo--" Sasuke attempted but it was all he could manage with the pressure on his neck, yet the King had heard him. He let up on his tight grip around the boy's throat and Sasuke gulped in air thankfully.

"I'm waiting." Orochimaru took his thumb and dragged it over the head of his slave's erection, making sure his nail sunk into the slit along the way. Sasuke shuddered and threw his head forward, letting it rest on his owner's shoulder.

"L-Lord-ah! L...Lord O-Orochimaru..."

Sasuke began to ride Orochimaru on his own, trying to gain his own pace to make up for the pain the man was shoving into him. He slowly moved his hips up and down, seating himself on to Orochimaru fully. He threw his head back and broke into a series of curses at the man. Orochimaru released his tongue again, letting it lick over Sasuke's neck and chest. He pumped harder on Sasuke's hardened member and the boy only got louder with his wails of ecstasy mixed with his master's name.

"Much, much better, " The King purred.

He felt his body build up the burning ripple in his lower abdomen again. Sasuke looked up into Orochimaru's eyes, watching him fiercely. He wanted to move and be able to hit the man across the face but his eyes fell low and soft as his end came near. He stopped filling his body with Orochimaru's length as he came again, screaming in pleasure this time. He spilled between them, all over their chests and stomachs.

Sasuke couldn't possibly move now. His eyes closed low and his back fell against the headboard, putting him in a completely passed out state. Orochimaru moved from under him and let him lay down again but he dared not pull out and then proceeded to finish his work.

He gave himself a few more thrusts into the unconscious boy and then quickly pulled out, spitting his cum all over Sasuke sporadically. The sticky white substance fell into Sasuke's hair and on his chest. Drops landed on his cheek and more so on his cock, which Orochimaru was gently rubbing against with his own.

The man leaned over Sasuke and kissed his neck before he licked up his seed from Sasuke's face. Lifting himself up on his elbows, Orochimaru eagerly brought one hand to his hungry mouth and devoured his nameless prize's split essence that had collected there, looking down at his sleeping form as he did so. Lips slightly parted, small chest rising and falling with each breath, proof of his ownership sprinkled wetly over his pale body made him look like a fallen angel.

Orochimaru lightly stroked his baby soft cheek, soothing his angel into a dreamless sleep. Reaching up, he finally untied Sasuke's hands and gently laid them beside him. The King noticed the raw skin on both wrists and soothed the irritated red skin with wet kisses. He then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Sasuke's swollen pink lips as he made to leave the slumbering beauty enveloped in the quiet darkness of the night.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in his own bed. He sat up, or tried to but the pain was unbearable. He laid there looking towards the window, remembering what happened to him. He laid on his side, in too much pain to be on his back. His wrists ached, his thighs felt tight, and most of all his insides and the outer part of his ass was bruised. He could feel everything throbbing all at once.

Sasuke silently began to sob, not just because he was hurting but also because he was alone after such a rough encounter. He pulled the covers up to his chest and cried into the dead of the night. His voice was hoarse and it echoed in the empty room and down the hall but no one heard him.

The tears broke down his cheeks and he turned into his pillow to weep harder. He knew this was his life now but he would rather have been killed with the others. This was far worse than death. He wished someone would save him, anyone.

Outside the door where he thought no one would ever care to listen to the snivels of the King's sex slave, Itachi stood. He listened to Sasuke sob to himself. He listened to the boy scream into the bed and beat the mattress as he wept. Itachi leaned his back against the door. He felt like there was nothing he could do. He was Orochimaru's property now. Itachi was just there to watch and listen to him cry.

* * *

End Chapter

Now that I'm done with the initial "beginning" I can actually start the main point of this story.  
Thank Kami cause I was sooooo tired of all the narration.  
I tried my best to reply to everyone's reviews.  
If you didn't get a reply I am so sorry.  
Some of you don't have an account, thus I cannot reply and some of you I just couldn't think up anything to say.

Please review.

More Itachi next chapter.  
Hopefully I'll have it up by the weekend.


End file.
